The Phantom
by black.ribbon.rose
Summary: First season love triangle between Usagi, Mamoru and Endymion. How is this possible? You'll see!
1. Chapter 1

Sailor Moon is the property of Naoko Takeuchi. This fan fiction also contains references to song lyrics from The Phantom of the Opera, which is the property of Andrew Lloyd Webber. Please note that this fan fiction doesn't exactly follow the plotline of either Sailor Moon or The Phantom of the Opera. All changes are there for a reason. Enjoy!

**Chapter 1**

**Her Predictable Life**

* * *

I'm here, with you, beside you,

To guard you and to guide you.

* * *

_The masked man sat in the darkest corner of Tsukino Usagi's room and watched the blonde young girl sleep. Although his dark attire, a black tuxedo, top hat and cape were hard to decipher in the splendor of the night it was apparent that the man was transparent and therefore not of this world. The ghost watched and waited for any sign of danger, as he knew the young girl's deepest and most dangerous secrets. He had stood by her and guarded her for most of her life so he knew that she was the superhero Sailor Moon, the hero that fought for love and justice in the name of the moon. He also knew that this unfortunate job, her compliance to destiny, weighed heavily on her small shoulders. Many a night he had watched her sob herself to sleep following a difficult battle against evil. He wanted to ease her pain as much as possible; however, he convinced himself to remain unseen. The thought of becoming too close to her tore at his heart. In his mind his love could never be reciprocated. How could a ghost ever "be" with a mortal girl anyway? He'd had his chance with her long ago. It was safer for them both if he loved from a distance._

_The spirit pushed aside the depressing thought and moved from the shadows to the side of Usagi's bed. _Beautiful, _was his initial thought as he gazed down at the 14 year old blonde bathed in the streaming moonlight. He smiled at how she pouted innocently in her sleep._

"_Serenity," he murmured as he tucked a platinum blonde tendril of hair behind her ear._

"_Endymion?" she mumbled, turning in her sleep towards him. "Is that you?"_

_The masked man froze at the words. Never in all the years that he had been with her had she ever uttered his name or even talked to him. He, on the other hand, had talked to her every night while she slept. His words had always warmed and calmed her and he had watched as she'd smiled at his stories of times long ago. Those signs had been the only indication that she could hear him, until now._

"_Yes, my love," the spirit that was Endymion finally whispered, still stunned. "It's me, I'm here." _

"_Yes. You're always with me, aren't you."_

_It was a statement and not a question, which frightened Endymion as memories came flooding back - memories of death and heartache. _No Serenity, I wasn't with you when I should have. I let you die. I should have been there with you THEN_, the ghost's mind cried as he shed a single, silent tear._ Don't worry, that won't ever happen again. I WON'T let it happen again. I'll always be here to protect you.

_The spirit bent over the young girl and sealed his promise with a tender kiss on her forehead._

* * *

_!_

Usagi awoke with a start and then realized that her dreaded alarm had just disturbed her favourite dream, of masquerades and handsome men in tuxedos.

"OH NOOOOOOOOO! I don't wanna get up!"

The petite blonde unceremoniously pulled the covers up and over her head and attempted to fall back into her dream. It seemed to work as a muffled snoring sound could be heard from under the blankets. Meanwhile her black cat, which had been thrown off the bed, was slowly shaking its head trying to wake itself up.

_!_

"Oh my God! I'm gonna be late!"

The duvet flew across the room and Usagi was up, hair done and dressed in her school uniform in the blink of an eye. The uniform consisted of a blue pleated skirt, a white sailor blouse and a large red bow at the bust. Black shoes and a broach attached to the bow completed the outfit. Of course, she'd had much practice at getting ready quickly. Usagi was always late for school. As the young girl was about to run out of the room she noticed a lump struggling to free itself from under the pink duvet.

"Ooops, sorry Luna," Usagi apologized as she removed the duvet revealing a very disheveled and angry looking feline. Expecting to receive a good scratching for her trouble she closed her eyes and cringed, waiting. Nothing came. She hesitantly opened her eyes to discover Luna looking behind her with a shocked expression.

As absurd as it sounds to think of a cat with a shocked expression, Luna was special and not just an ordinary cat. The ability to talk being among many of her human-like traits. It had been Luna who had told Usagi about her fate to become Sailor Moon, about her quest to fight the evil entities from the Negaverse and to search for the Moon Princess, whom it was told, carried the mystical crystal of the Moon that could save them all.

Usagi followed the gaze of the awestruck cat to see a stunning red rose, with a black ribbon tied around it, lying on her pillow.

"Another one," Usagi stated, puzzled. She had no idea who gave her the roses that she found in her room. She'd received many of them over the years, each blossom surviving for weeks on end without any sign of deterioration. She'd asked her mother about it once but her mother had just felt her forehead and advised that she lie down. It became apparent to Usagi that only she and Luna could see the mystical flowers. The mysterious roses usually appeared on special occasions like her birthday, however today wasn't one of those days. "I wonder why…"

"USAGI!" her mother called from downstairs. "You're going to be late for school!"

"Damn," after scrambling around her room for her school bag, Usagi finally ran from the room, forgetting all about the rose.

"Thanks for making my lunch, Mum!" she cried as she made her way out the front door and only managing to trip over three times (Usagi being slightly clumsy), embarked on her usual mad dash to school.

* * *

_I might just make it,_ Usagi thought as she came upon the street her school was on. As she hurried around the corner, without a care as to who might be walking there, she slammed into a brick wall and dropped like a sack of potatoes to the ground.

"Ooof," she moaned as she sat up and held her head in her hands. "Pain…"

"Geez, _Odango Atama_. You could at least watch where you're going if you're going to run around corners like a lunatic. I thought girls your age had more common sense than that. It must be those _Odangos_ on your head," the comment followed by mock laughter.

The insult concerning her favourite hairstyle, two buns with ponytails streaming from them, always riled Usagi up. She glanced up at her "brick wall" with a disgusted look on her face leaving the tall, dark and handsome man with no doubt of her hatred toward him. The young man always managed to push Usagi's buttons, a fact that the fiery blonde resented. Of course, she'd always known that he was absolutely breathtakingly gorgeous with raven hair, long eye lashes and dark almost black eyes but she had encountered him enough times to know that his beauty was only skin deep.

"I'm sorry Mamoru, was that meant to be funny? Tell me when I'm meant to LAUGH," Usagi retaliated, rising to the bait. "And how many times have I told you NOT to call me _Odango Atama_? My name is Usagi! OO-SA-GHEE! Got that! Why do you always resort to name-calling in an argument? I thought boys YOUR age had more common sense than THAT."

_So true. She's got you there pal._

"Hey, I'm not the one that does their hair in that ridiculous hair style. Only a nut would style their hair to match their name, little wabbit of the moony woony," the young man taunted in a baby's voice. His jeer at the English translation of her name achieved its desired effect.

_Oh no, he DIDN'T just say that! Someone's in trouble…_

"At least I'm not a Harry Potter wannabe! How much gel do you use to achieve your messy look, Mamoru? The expense must take a huge chunk out of your parents' annual salary." Happy with her comeback and with her nose stuck in the air, Usagi didn't notice Mamoru's demeanor change from one of playful taunts to that of anger.

"You're so immature Usagi," Mamoru sneered as he arrogantly walked off in the opposite direction, leaving the small blonde to fume quietly by herself.

"ME! I'm the immature one? Grrrrrrr!" Usagi ground out through clenched teeth. "You're… you… YOU egotistical, arrogant baka!"

The insults seemed to fall on deaf ears. Little did she know that Mamoru walked away with a pained expression on his face. Her comments about his parents having touched a nerve deep in his soul, or what seemed to be left of it. The truth was he couldn't even remember his parents. Mamoru had grown up in an orphanage after he and his parents were involved in a car accident, fatally killing the latter. Ever since the accident he had pushed everyone away, not bearing the thought of losing someone else close to him. He'd had to endure the loss of all his memories as well, a feeling that he never wanted to experience again. However, strange as it was, this didn't stop him from wanting to get closer to the beautiful girl he'd left muttering to herself at the corner of the street. Every time he saw the blonde beauty he felt compelled to provoke some reaction from her, good or bad. It had become almost a daily ritual as they seemed fated to 'collide' each day. It was becoming so predictable that he almost looked forward to it, not that he'd admit to like talking to Usagi.

_!_

The sound that Usagi hated most resounded through the air. It was the Juuban Middle School bell and Usagi was once again late, making her all the angrier at a certain dark haired _baka.

* * *

_

"Detention again, Usagi?" asked Usagi's blonde friend Minako as Usagi sat with her four friends and fellow _senshi_ at the arcade. It was the favourite after school haunt for the five girls.

_It wasn't her fault. It was the Mamoru-bakas._

"Yeah, _Odango Atama_. I thought we all agreed to have our meeting at three thirty, not quarter past four?" Rei added. The raven-haired beauty had started to use the horrible nickname ever since she developed a crush on… you guessed it… Chiba Mamoru. The furious Usagi was just about to retaliate and even had her mouth open ready to belt out a retort when...

"Cut it out Rei," Ami warned. "We are here to talk about defeating you-know-what and how to find you-know-who, not to fight, ok?" You could always rely on Ami to get down to the real issue. Ami was extremely smart and always had her nose in a book. She was the confirmed brain of the group and the unofficial leader as she seemed to be the only one capable of organizing the rest of the_ senshi_.

"Thanks Ami," Usagi mumbled half-heartedly, glad that an argument had been stopped but disappointed that they'd have to talk about Sailor issues. She could think of much better things to talk about, like the latest Sailor V video game.

"Well, REALLY Ami," contradicted Makoto, the tall witty brunette of the group. "Like I was saying before, there's nothing we CAN do about either of those. I mean, we still don't know what we're up against so all we can do is take one fight at a time. I mean, we've made it through okay so far, haven't we?"

"I agree," Minako added. "We're pretty much famous to the public now so when the princess wishes to reveal herself I guess she can come to US. I say we should just go with the flow for awhile."

"But -," Ami started.

"Does that mean I can go get ice-cream now!" Usagi interrupted, happy that the boring stuff was out of the way so quickly. Although she was meant to be the leader of the Sailor _Senshi,_ she hated to be reminded of her double life. She didn't dare tell any of the other _senshi_ that she secretly wished she was just an ordinary girl. As a result, she often used any excuse to change the subject, even if that meant pretending to be an ice-cream addict. Not that that was hard for her to do.

"Fine," Ami sighed, the blue haired girl clearly annoyed that the meeting hadn't gone completely as planned but too polite to say anything. "But don't forget that we have training tomorrow afternoon at Rei's temple. It's important we all be there, ok?"

After everyone mumbled their agreement, Makoto and Minako, aka Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus said their goodbyes, slid out of the booth and headed home, while Ami (Sailor Mercury) opened up one of her books to start studying and Rei (Sailor Mars) heading over to play Spyro the dragon on one of the game machines. All, it seemed, were quite happy to put off thoughts of the enemy, the Negaverse, for a little while longer and enjoy just being teenagers. Deep down even Ami was slightly relieved, for she was only one chapter ahead in geography instead of her usual two. The interruption gave her the perfect opportunity to 'catch up'.

Meanwhile, Usagi had already rushed to the counter to order her favourite sundae with her favourite arcade manager, Motoki. She'd had a crush on the 19 year old for a year now, which was another reason for her ice-cream 'addiction'. Usagi just adored his messy sandy blonde hair and blue eyes. He wasn't just cute and laid back but always kind to her, which is what set him apart from other guys that she knew, especially Mamoru. As a matter of fact, in Usagi's eyes, Motoki's only bad point was that he was best friends with Mamoru. She couldn't see how the two could have anything in common. Mamoru was so dark whereas Motoki was so light-hearted.

She was in deep conversation about favourite ice-cream flavours with her dream man when she heard a voice interrupt her. Not that she was at all surprised to find HIM here.

"Usagi."

"Yes, Satan?" Usagi replied, without turning around, knowing full well who it was standing behind her.

Motoki had to put a hand over his mouth to stop himself from laughing out loud. He couldn't help but crack up when the passionate blonde girl and his derisive best friend were together. They were chalk and cheese and fire works flew every time. It was the best entertainment he ever saw in the arcade to say the least.

"Perhaps when you've finished drooling over my best friend, you could get out of my usual seat?" Mamoru quipped.

Usagi's face turned as red as a tomato. She wanted to just dissolve into the floor. Though she liked Motoki, she was way too shy to ever let him know the fact. Usagi took a quick glance at Motoki who was still trying hard not to laugh. _Is he laughing at me? _Usagi asked herself as tears started to well up in her eyes, humiliation overwhelming her.

_Don't cry my love._

Motoki, one to avoid thorny situations and sensing an awkward moment, took a sudden interest in… cleaning… over at the other side of arcade… and with a quick "be back soon guys" he was gone, leaving Usagi and Mamoru alone together; a big mistake.

"You can't seriously think that Motoki would be interested in a little crybaby like you. You have no chance Odango. Did you even know that he has a girlfriend?" Mamoru continued, not noticing the evidence of Usagi's pain at his words roll down her cheeks.

_You're going to pay for that one!_

"A girlfriend?" she choked out. The humiliation that engulfed her tripled as realization hit. She had been practically throwing herself at Motoki for months. The only man that had shown any interest, or friendship towards her and he was taken. She felt like a foolish little school girl. Perhaps Mamoru was right, perhaps she was immature…

Wait. Could it be that she had been too busy with her Sailor Moon duties to notice that Motoki had a girlfriend? The thought made her resent her predestined plight even more, her desire to be a normal girl growing stronger. _No, it's not because of Sailor Moon,_ Usagi realized with a sigh, _it's only because of ME. He doesn't want ME. No one does… not even Mamoru. No, wait, what? Mamoru? Why would I even think of him? What is wrong with me?_

"I guess he WOULDN'T want to be with a dumb, immature, idiotic crybaby like me…" the tears forming small streams down Usagi's soft, rosy cheeks. She turned her sad watery silver-blue eyes towards the brilliant deep hue of Mamoru's.

"Oh, come on Usagi, just because you got a 30 on your last exam doesn't mean you're idiotic-" Mamoru's lecture stopped abruptly as he saw the look of devastation on Usagi's face. His smirk died and his smugness evolved into a hollow feeling that engulfed his stomach. He just stared at her, stunned. Had he gone too far?

"You… you can be so cruel, Mamoru," Usagi whispered, just loud enough for Mamoru to hear. She quickly got up from 'his' seat and ran from the arcade, not even finishing her sundae or bothering to return Motoki's wave on her way out.

She didn't stop running until she arrived home to the safety of her room where she could hide from the world. She hated herself for being so immature and stupid and she loathed how she let Mamoru get to her so easily. But most of all, above everything, she despised the fact that she was Sailor Moon.

It was through blurry, tear-filled eyes that she looked to her bed and was reminded of the mysterious rose that she had received that morning. Its beautiful red petals drew her gaze and compelled her to pick it up and sample its scent.

"At least someone out there is thinking of me," Usagi whispered quietly to her self, smiling it seemed for the first time that day. The flower's fragrance somehow made her feel better as she let it caress her senses, smelling it over and over again. "Who are you? Are you an angel?" she asked the seemingly empty room.

* * *

You're safe:

No one will find you,

Your fears are far behind you.

* * *

_The masked man watched the young girl slowly fall asleep clutching the rose that he had given her. He sang softly into her ear and even though he thought that she couldn't really hear him, his voice seemed to ease her troubled mind, lulling her into a peaceful sleep. It made him happy to think that his silver angel knew that someone cared for her during this time of sadness, the guardian taking her humiliation personally._

_As he'd watched the scene between Usagi and Mamoru unfold from his position on the arcade bench top, he had wanted to pound Mamoru to a pulp. Did that boy have no soul? Couldn't he see the pain that he put Usagi in? Like any ghost, Endymion had the ability to move and touch objects just like any mortal, however, when he attempted to hold his hand over Mamoru's mouth and stop him from further humiliating his princess, his angel, an unusual thing always happened. Endymion's hand would fall straight through the man! It was a problem the spirit had never encountered before, even when concentrating as hard as he could. This puzzled Endymion and made him suspicious of the young man Usagi called Mamoru. He pondered the idea that all wasn't as it seemed with the young man._

_Usagi's breathing evened, a sign that disrupted the masked man's thoughts, telling him that he could touch her without fear of waking the sleeping girl. He lovingly stroked her long silvery tresses. _It seems to go on forever, _he mused as he moved his other hand to entwine with hers, a feeling of longing stabbing at his soul._

"_How I wish that I could let you see me. That you could look into my eyes as I do yours every day," the masked man thought out loud. He was surprised and exhilarated to feel Usagi's small hand softly squeeze his own translucent one. He was further shocked to hear her speak, again, for the second time in two days._

"_Why don't you let me see you Endymion?" Usagi breathed._

_The question tore at the ghost's heart, waging a war of thoughts between what he wanted and what he thought was the right thing to do. "I couldn't Serenity. Besides, Usagi wouldn't recognize me, would she?" the ghost whispered, nervous excitement flooded his transparent body in the hope of another reply. Could he just throw all caution to the wind? No, he couldn't do that to her, to both of them, but…_

"_Usagi would work it out in time. She is a smart girl," the young girl mumbled in her sleep. She smiled causing the ghost's heart to soar. _

_An idea formed in his mind. "Of course…" he murmured to no one in particular, wondering why he hadn't thought of it earlier. He placed a soft kiss on her sensual yet innocent pout and produced another stunning red rose, with a black bow, from within his cape and left it next to her on the pillow._

"_Thank you Serenity…"_

_

* * *

_

Please Read & Review

Any ideas on how I could spice up my writing would be much appreciated.

Cheers,

Black Ribbon Rose


	2. Chapter 2

Sailor Moon is the property of Naoko Takeuchi. This fan fiction contains references to lyrics from The Phantom of the Opera, which is the property of Andrew Lloyd Webber. Thanks to everyone who has written reviews. Much appreciated! Enjoy!

**Chapter 2**

**A Mysterious Visitor**

**

* * *

**

Usagi woke with a start. A loud irritating beeping noise hammered at her brain, the abrupt awakening leaving her dazed and disorientated.

"Oh… go away," Usagi mumbled to no one in particular beneath the duvet that completely hid her form. Knowing exactly what the sound was, she pushed an arm from beneath her cocoon of blankets to whack the watch-like object located on her bedside table. Relief flooded through her as the frustrating noise ceased and she contentedly began to fall back asleep. Her mind wanted to just push away the purpose behind the awful sound.

In less than a minute the shrill beep of the _senshi_ communicator resounded through the air once again, causing the duvet to be violently thrown off the bed and an agro looking Usagi to emerge. Luna, who had been wise enough to sleep under the covers this time; lifted her head in alarm at the sudden commotion. Neither of them noticed the scented gift drop from the pillow to the floor.

"For crying out loud…" Usagi ground out. "Can't a poor girl get _any_ sleep around here?"

Luna looked on impatiently as her charge grumpily snatched the communicator from the table. After pressing a button that changed the display from the time of 3:02 am to a video screen Usagi could see Rei's angry face boring straight into her. It wasn't a pretty sight to wake up to.

"_Odango_! Why aren't you transformed already? We've been here fighting a _youma _for a good twenty minutes and you are still in your pajamas!" the _senshi _of Mars shouted at a very disgruntled Usagi, who had yet to fully awaken. The sound of battle could be heard through the speaker as the battle cry of Sailor Venus reached the blonde's ears. "You're supposed to be our leader! You know we can't win without the Moon's power!"

"Oh come off it Rei! Give me a break. I just woke up. It's only threeeeee…" Usagi yawned, the realization that she'd only had four hours sleep made her feel more tired than anything. She already had sleep to catch up on, as they'd already encountered an attack from the Negaverse just two nights beforehand. It didn't matter that they'd easily defeated the monster.

"We're at the Juuban Shopping Mall," was all that Rei snapped before the communicator's screen went blank. It was painfully clear to Usagi that Rei wasn't a happy camper. Usagi knew precisely what Rei's tone insinuated: GET HERE NOW OR ELSE! It was a silent message that Usagi was all too familiar with.

Rei always gave her self the job of motivating their leader as she seemed to be the only one able to do it. She sometimes came across as cruel, but Rei's intuition told her that if she didn't say these things, Usagi was likely to give up on her duty. The Sailor of Mars secretly knew how her friend despised her destiny, she had read it in the fire; this being a gift that she had been granted by the power of Mars.

In a huff Usagi hurriedly groped around the darkened room to find her broach that she wore on her school uniform every day. Remembering that she had left her uniform strewn across the floor the night before, Usagi dropped to her hands and knees to continue her search, all the while muttering obscenities about a particular raven haired _senshi_.

In the darkness, Usagi's slender hand slid over something soft and delicate. In surprise, she reached up and switched her bedside lamp on. The thought entered her mind that she could have turned the lamp on before starting her search but argued to her self that obviously she was too tired to think straight. It _was _three in the morning, after all. She wasn't stupid, just tired. That's right, _tired_. Her feelings were stilla little tender after yesterday's encounter with Mamoru.

The pale light revealed what she had suspected. A beautiful deep red rose with a black ribbon tied around its stem. She looked for the crystal vase on her desk where she'd left the rose she'd received the previous morning, thinking that it may have fallen, to find that the original rose was still there. The one in her hand was yet another gift from her mysterious friend.

"When…?" the mystified young girl began as the comprehension that someone had been in her room in the past couple of hours hit. This new thought made her look around her room warily, wondering if she had only just missed the visitor. The feeling of someone watching over her no longer made her feel comforted and safe, but caused an eerie aura to creep into her semi-lit room.

"Quick Usagi! Stop fussing about! Transform!" the blonde looked to her bed to see a very frantic black cat looking at her. Luna's crescent moon imprint on her forehead was shining like spun gold, indicating that indeed danger was imminent and that a _youma_ was definitely nearby. This sign had been extremely useful through many a battle. "Your broach is right there!"

The young girl looked down to the rose where Luna was pointing and suddenly noticed her pink and silver metallic broach lying underneath its petals. Coincidence? Or had someone put the rose over her broach for a reason? Usagi pushed aside the thought, recognizing that time was getting on and her friends needed her. She may have hated her job but she didn't want her friends to get hurt. They needed the power of Sailor Moon to finish the monster sent from the Negaverse. The mystery of the rose could come later.

Usagi stood up and held the broach in the air and said the magic words that would transform her into Sailor Moon, "Moon Power! Make Up!"

In a flash of light and ribbons, Usagi, formerly in her pajamas, became the superhero Sailor Moon. Her _fuku _consisted of a white tunic and with it a very short pleated blue skirt, a red bow at the back, white elbow length gloves, as well as a blue sailor collar and another large red bow at her breast that held the broach in place. Knee high red boots, a crescent moon choker, earrings and tiara completed the look. Her hair was in her usual _Odango_ hairstyle but her buns had red and white accessories attached to them.

Her transformation complete, Sailor Moon was ready for business, much to Usagi's apprehension.

The journey to the shopping mall was swift, and Sailor Moon arrived just in time to see the full, terrifying power of the _youma _that she was meant to defeat…

* * *

Flattering child, you shall know me,

See why in shadow I hide,

Look at your face in the mirror,

I am there inside.

* * *

_The tall, masked man looked on in dismay as the horrific scenes of the battle unfolded. He had arrived with the cat and the young warrior of the moon, following her, protecting her as he always did - unnoticed. However, in a matter of seconds of their arrival, half of the shopping mall had been reduced to nothing but rubble and it was clear the _senshi_ were not having an easy fight. It seemed to him that this day he would have to move from the shadows and come to not only Sailor Moon's aid, but to that of her friends. The fight, so far, looked very much one sided. The Negaverse hadn't produced a monster this formidable before and the five warriors, in their individually coloured _fukus, _seemed powerless to stop the nine foot tall dragon-like _youma _as it reared its two ugly heads to strike at the _senshi._ He almost felt frightened for them._

_Even though, after his previous conversation with Serenity just hours before, he had decided to bare himself to Usagi at some point, he hadn't imagined that the occasion would arrive so soon. He needed more time emotionally, and yet, there wasn't any. All doubts aside, he could see that tonight she would definitely need his help._

_He knew he must act fast, as he watched Sailor Mars, Sailor Venus and Sailor Mercury fall down, unconscious, they're energy completely spent. Their _fuku _had faded into ordinary, everyday clothes as their bodies had no energy left to sustain the transformation. It was only the green, pink and white clothed Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Moon left and he could see their energy diminishing just as fast as their friends. Yet, he still hesitated, telling himself he was biding his time for the right moment to strike. He looked on as he saw the _senshi_ of Jupiter scream her battle cry and push a ball of lightning towards the two headed beast, its scaly skin only soaking up the attack and making it stronger. The tall brunette looked so dispirited and worn that the dark man wouldn't have been surprised if she'd collapsed right there and then. Against all odds, she managed to fight on for a while longer while Sailor Moon dodged the attacks of the other dragon head. The Sailor of the Moon had not yet had her chance to use her attack and it was apparent that time was not on their side. The phantom could see desperation creeping in on her, but he still felt the need to delay his involvement._

_However, all inhibitions were finally dropped as he saw the predicted fall of Jupiter and watched as his blonde angel was backed into the change room of one of the mall's clothing stores. Her body was pressed so tightly into the bottom corner of the room with no possible chance of escape…_

_

* * *

_

The hair on Sailor Moon's neck rose as she froze in fear, staring into the red eyes of one of the dragon heads. She could feel her heart pounding as each rancid breathe of the _youma _blew over her. Its acidic saliva had already left burns on the rest of the _senshi,_ including Usagi, who had red flesh exposed all over her arms and legs. The young girl wasn't even aware of the intense pain that the injuries induced, all she could think about was the fact that she was going to die and that she had failed her friends. She closed her eyes, accepting her fate, as silent tears formed rivers down her dirty cheeks, "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…"

The _youma's _head lunged forward to finish the job, when all of a sudden from the mirror behind her a red rose flew and lodged itself in between the eyes of her enemy. Sailor Moon opened her eyes and looked up in astonishment as the head withdrew in pain. Its screech of anger was deafening to the young superhero, its pitch causing her to cringe. The need to hold her head in agony was almost too much. It continued to writhe in pain as it fruitlessly tried to dig out the dart-like weapon with its claws.

"Now, Sailor Moon! Don't give up! Use your tiara!" A deep male voice urged from behind her, as a tall dark figure emerged from within the mirror.

The warrior of the Moon, heeding the words of the speaker, leapt out of the small room and quickly raised her hand to pull her tiara from her head. The gold metal began to spin above her hand as it bathed in the energy emanating from her body. She shouted as she threw the glowing disk with all her might towards the distracted and unsuspecting monster, the disk slicing through the beast's two heads. It fell to the ground and disintegrated into nothingness. If it hadn't been for the damage to the mall, no one would have suspected that it even existed.

Relief and exhaustion flooded through Usagi as she dropped to her knees amongst the debris. Her mind willed her to stay awake and help her friends, yet her body refused to obey. It was through heavy lidded eyes that she became aware of the man standing before her. Her eyes were still able to take in a black tuxedo, a top hat and a black cape that had a blood red underside. Furthermore, her hazy vision didn't fail to notice that he also wore a mask over his eyes, a mask that worked well to conceal his identity.

"Who…?" Usagi began, curious, on the other hand too tired to finish the sentence. Although the thought did occur to her that she didn't know whether he was friend or foe, she was even too exhausted to be afraid. In any case, he was too handsome to be evil.

"Shh, never mind about that now," the masked man murmured as he knelt down and carefully brushed Sailor Moon's bangs away from her eyes. He moved to gently hold her by the shoulders, keeping her upright.

Usagi struggled to keep her head up. She could do nothing but watch his sensual lips move as he formed each word. He had a slight accent that she couldn't quite place, although it sounded awfully familiar to her. He put one hand into his cape and withdrew a red rose, with a black ribbon tied around its stem, and offered the exquisite bloom to the young girl. With trembling hands she trustingly took the rose from his grasp.

"Everything is going to be all right now. Smell it, you'll feel better," he suggested gently. His calm voice mesmerized the young girl. She felt a strange sensation that he was almost singing the words to her.

Usagi closed her eyes as she smelt the fragrant flower. As soon as the scent hit her senses she felt warmth lifet a weight from her shoulders. She no longer felt so drained and she could feel her wounds rapidly healing, the pain turning to a slight itch then becoming non-existent. A feeling of contentment uncoiled from within her stomach and spread out toward every finger and toe. Completely recovered, she slowly opened her eyes to look for the bearer of this magnificent gift only to be stunned by what she saw.

Nothing.

The masked man was no where to be seen. She looked around the devastated store, searching for him with her eyes yet found nothing. She fingered the rose's ribbon thoughtfully. All of a sudden, memories of mulitple roses identical to this one left by her pillow plagued her. It dawned on her now that each rose had healing properties as she recalled the feelings the scent of the roses stimulated in her mind, body and soul. Her mind flew back to the masked man in the tuxedo who had saved her life and everything was suddenly clear. _He _was the mysterious rose bearer. He was the one who had always made her feel better with his precious gifts. Yet, who exactly was this gorgeous yet strange man? And most importantly, what did he want from her?

"Who are you… tuxedo… _kamen_?" Usagi whispered, as the first sign of dawn began to appear over the horizon.

* * *

Angel of music,

Hide no longer,

Secret and strange angel.

* * *

Please Read & Review

I was given some great ideas with the last reviews! Keep 'em up! I'll probably be using some of them in later chapters.

Cheers,

Black Ribbon Rose


	3. Chapter 3

People, please! I've had over five hundred hits and under twenty reviews! I need you guys to play editor for me! Read & Review from now on ok:) Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. I've used one idea in this chapter already!

Anyway, the normal disclaimer. Sailor Moon is the property of Naoko Takeuchi, The Phantom of the Opera lyrics the property of Andrew Lloyd Webber. Please note again that this fan fiction doesn't follow the exact storyline of Sailor Moon, neither is it a crossover with The Phantom of the Opera. POTO is just the inspiration behind the inital idea for my story. Anyway, read on and enjoy!

**Chapter 3**

**Meetings and Madness**

**

* * *

**

The events of that morning's battle played through Usagi's mind as she made the short trek from Juuban High School to the Cherry Tree Temple. The old Japanese temple was Rei's home, where the _senshi _of Mars lived and worked as a priestess with her grandpa, and also the designated _senshi _meeting place. It disturbed Usagi that her laziness had nearly cost the life of not only herself, but her closest friends and even innocent human beings. The thought of anyone dying at the hands of the malevolent Negaverse due to her lack of commitment nearly made her sick to her stomach. She had just been selfish. After much more thought, she understood that running from her destiny was impossible and now was the time to make a was time to take her duty as leader seriously.

After this morning's guelling fight it was painfully clear that the Negaverse was no longer fooling around. The _senshi_ hadn't encountered a _youma _as powerful or as malicious as the dragon-like beast. Even the clashes with Generals, as the human-like warriorscalled themselves, hadn't been as enduring or as tough as this last fight. Although they had seemed insufferably difficult at the time, the fight against the general Jadeite and then the one against Nephrite seemed like child's play compared to their new adversaries. _The Negaverse must be getting really desperate for energy, _Usagi's mind assumed. Like everyone else on the 'good side', she had no idea why the Negaverse needed vast amounts human energy, but the _senshi_ somehow knew that once they collected enough, there would be hell to pay. Fortunately, they had managed to stop each of the Negaverse's elaborate energy-collecting schemes so far.

* * *

Somehow I know he's always with me,

He – the unseen genius.

* * *

Usagi's thoughts suddenly came to that ofher masked saviour as she touched the mystical rose she had decided to wear in her hair for school. Even though ordinary everyday people from school or on the street were oblivious to it, the thought that his present was close made her feel safe; almost protected. After all, if it hadn't been for him, she wouldn't have been able to energise her tiara in time to defeat the two-headed monster. In other words, she would have been toast, literally. A small part of her even felt like she owed him something.

She recalled how after the masked man had given her the enchanted rose and then disappeared thatshe had used the gift to revive her dying friends. Like her self, the rose had completely healed their wounds. So logically, he had saved them too. He had protected all of them. As a result, Usagi felt inclined to call the gorgeous healer a friend, although she still felt a twinge of suspicion. Why did he leave the scene so suddenly? Surely if he was on their side he would join forces with them, or at least stay to talk to them some more, perhaps even reveal who he was. Usagi just didn't know where he could possibly fit in with this war. And that he had given her roses for so many years baffled her even more. Why show him self now? What did it all mean? There seemed more questions than answers.

"Hey! Usagi is here!" Minako exclaimed, disrupting Usagi's train of thought. Usagi looked up dazedly and realized that she had arrived at the temple andwas already standing right before her friends. She had been so engrossed in her thinking she hadn't been conscious of climbing the many stairs to the temple or even walked along the tree-lined path towards them. "And on time too," Minako added, delightedly giving Rei an 'I told you so' look. Usagi noted that she had even beaten Ami to the meeting, a very odd occurrence indeed.

"Hey guys," Usagi nodded to everyone. She made her way around the group and sat on the squaremat that Minako, Rei and Makoto shared under a large sakura tree in the middle of an otherwise desertedcourtyard. The courtyard was surrounded by a picturesque Japanese garden, which helped to seclude the area from the public eye, and made it the perfect place for a secret meeting. They had attended many meetings there, undisturbed.

_We're probably going to do some training, _Usagi groaned inwardly. All intentions of taking her duty seriously were suddenly put on hold. Usagi absolutely loathed normal training session consisted of having her hair singed by one of Rei's fire attacks or ending up all jittery from Makoto's lightning bolts, causing every single hair on her body to stand up for hours. She was still feeling the effects of the last disastrous session, when Minako had accidentally wrapped her love chain around Usagi's neck, leaving bruises that looked like humungous love bites. Her father had _loved _that. He still interrogated her whenever she went out, wanting to know where she was going and with whom. It was a nightmare!

"We were just having some afternoon tea. Here, have a muf-" Makoto started, as the three girls watched Usagi grab and fit a whole chocolate muffin into her mouth and swallow without even chewing once. After a loud cough and splutter, Usagi didn't even hesitate and started on another one. "… fin.." Makoto finished in awe. It wasn't unusual for the rabbit to have a hearty appetite but this was ridiculous!

"Hungry?" Minako laughed.

"_Odango_!" Rei exclaimed, firing up instantly. "Makoto didn't make those muffins just for _you_! There is such a thing as sharing, you know! Ami hasn't even arrived to have one yet!"

"Rei…" Usagi whined, pouting at Rei, an action that seemed to irritate the dark haired girl even further. "I'm hungry! I forgot my lunch today. Go easy on me, alright? I can't help it if Makoto is the best cook around."

"And just for that, you may have another one," Makoto beamed, as she held the plate out to Usagi, ignoring Rei's frown.

"Phanks. Annotherfing," Usagi added with amouthful so enormous that Minako was surprised she could get any sound out at all guessed it meant 'and another thing'. They were all used to hearing Usagi talk with her mouth full. Usagi swallowed, looked at Rei who could actually see the huge lump of muffin squeeze its way down her throat, and continued very haughtily, "As your leader, and of course being much prettier than you are, I now forbid you to call me '_Odango Atama'_ anymore!"

At the look of fury on Rei's face, resembling an old woman who had just sucked on an extremely sour lemon, Minako flew into hysterics, laughing so hard that tears started to stream down her face. Makoto tried her hardest not to laugh, butthe tall brunette's efforts were shattered when she inadvertantly let out a very unladylike snort, leaving her in a mass of giggles and Minako laughing even harder. Steam could almost be seen coming from Rei's ears.

All of a sudden, Ami appeared out of nowhere plopped down beside Usagi, "Hey everyone! Sorry I'm a little late," and after noticing Minako rolling around clutching her stomach and Rei lookingquite miffedasked, "Did I miss something?"

"Oh, nothing to worry about Ami," Usagi explained with a huge cheesy smile as she startedlicking her fingers of the remains of her muffin. "Rei is just really delighted to see that I'm finally on time for once."

"O-kay," Ami said, knowing that wasn't the truth but not all that worried. They had crucial issues to discuss."Let's get started shall we? Now I know that you guys thought that we should take it as it comes concerning battles but I think after this morning that plan is really going to have to change."

"What I want to know is _why_ the sudden change?" Makoto asked, also becoming serious. This wasn't a topic for laughing. "Why do they suddenly bring out the big guns? Battles have been really easy until now. We've only had to fight these weird looking half demon half human things that Sailor Moon could pretty much dust straight away."

They all fell quiet, pondering the questions that Jupiter posed. Usagi would be the first to admit she had no answers; she'd already thought about it and couldn't even come up with one idea. Her perplexity made her feel useless. Anyway, she had more important things, more fascinating things to worry about.

Her mind wandered for the hundredth time that day to the dark and masked visitor, whom she had secretly named Tuxedo _Kamen_, as she again touched the almost burgundy rose. She wondered what he looked like under the white mask. Although it only covered his eyes, it was extremely effective at concealing his identity. Perhaps he used the same kind of identity cloaking enchantment that Usagi's Sailor Moon _fuku_ had?

Usagi felt like she was nearly bursting with curiosity. She had gone over their brief meeting so many times in her head it almost felt like a mere dream. His voice had stroked her rather than spoke to her, she mused. She was just recalling how beautiful his lips were when she looked up to see Minako giving her a funny, knowing smile. A blush crept across her face as she was pulled from her daze. She stopped playing with the rose immediately. She hadn't realized the conversation had continued without her.

"Are you sure there was nothing in the fire to suggest the arrival of a stronger _youma,_ Rei?" Ami asked again. They had come to rely on Rei's ability to see glimpses of the future through fire reading.

"No, there was definitely nothing there," Rei replied, disappointed. "You know that the fire only shows me what it wants me to see. Sometimes I don't get anything for weeks."

"What about Usagi's mysterious rose bearer?" Minako, the _senshi_ of love, asked with a cheeky smile. "Any sign of him in the fire?"

"No, afraid not," Rei answered, although she had hesitated before answering, nobody seemed to notice. Her violet eyes thought they had seen an odd shadow move behind Usagi. However, as soon as she saw it, it had disappeared. _It was probably my mind playing tricks on me, _Rei thought as she shook her head slightly.

"Right! Well obviously that leads us back to where we began," Usagi stated, trying to change the subject. For some reason she didn't want to talk about the masked stranger. She wanted to keep all thoughts of him private. "Anyway, Tuxedo _Kamen_ is the least of our worries!"

"Oh… he has a name, Usagi?" Makoto smirked. She saw straight through Usagi's attempt to change the subject. Her emerald eyes had caught the slight blush on her cheeks at the mention of him. "Don't tell me that Usagi has a crush on her mysterious friend?"

"Oh, so that explains why she's wearing his rose in her hair," Rei surmised, eager to grasp an opportunity to tease Usagi. She had to make up for her lack of witty comeback earlier."How cute, _Odango._ Oh…Tuxedo _Kamen, _I wuv you _so_ much!"

"No! That's not it at all!" Usagi retorted, as she watched Rei make exaggerated, and in Usagi's opinion, sickening kissing actions. "I-I just feel… safer… wearing…" she trailed off knowing that her excuse sounded as lame as she thought it was. She knew there was more to her wearing the rose than just feeling safer. So what if she liked him? He had saved her! It wasn't like it was a crime!

"Ah-huh," everyone but Ami said in unison, clearly not believing the petite blonde. They had all heard Usagi's excuses before when it came to Motoki, the arcade manager. Ha! Chocolate sundaes indeed!

"He isn't on the top of our priority list but I think we should keep an eye on this Tuxedo _Kamen_ character," Ami said, staying serious. "We don't know if he really is our friend. He could be just luring us into a trap. Although he did save us, he might want us to trust him for some reason. For all we know he could work for the Negaverse. Who knows, maybe the Negaverse want something that we have and they are using him to get it. We need to consider everything."

_Luring them into a trap. What nonsense! _

Ami felt someone lightly flick her forehead but as she looked around, startled, she assumed it must have been a leaf from the tree next to them.

"It's possible I guess," Makoto asked, the _senshi_ having experience with everything 'nature'. "But I examined the rose. There's definitely no evil vibes coming from it. From the outside, it looks like a normal rose - all thirty-two petals of it. It doesn't seem evil to you guys, does it?"

"No way, I felt the best when I smelt it!" Minako added. "Not to mention that I don't even have one scar from this morning's battle."

Rei nodded her agreement while Usagi stayed silent. She didn't know whether she should tell her friends that this rose hadn't been the first. The thought suddenly occurred to her that if Tuxedo _Kamen_ were an enemy, then he would know that she was Sailor Moon and she could be in some serious trouble. The mysterious black ribbon roses had been appearing long before she was told about her destiny. The young blonde didn't want to alarm her friends, especially Ami, any more than they already were.

"Alright guys, let's start training, okay?" Usagi cut in. She was suddenly eager to get their meeting over and done with so she could go to the arcade for the rest of the afternoon. She wanted to take her leadership role seriously but hey, she was a teenager after all. They had all become so serious of late -she needed some fun! The other _senshi_ looked at her for the second time that day in astonishment. Since when did Usagi ever want to train?

"Brilliant idea," a female voice said behind Usagi. They all looked around to see Luna standing next to another cat. Whereas Luna was as black as night, this cat was pure white yet it still had a crescent moon mark on its forehead identical to Luna's.

"Artemis!" Minako exclaimed. "Where have you been? You weren't even there for the battle this morning!"

The white guardian, Artemis, had the same special abilities that Luna possessed. He had been the first to find Minako and inform her of her destiny as Sailor Venus. Both cats were the only link to the moon kingdom, the mystical kingdom that the ever elusive moon princess was said to be from. The moon kingdom had reigned approximately one thousand years ago, and its ruler had been in power of all the planets in the solar system as well as the mystical silver twocats had been apart of the moon kingdom's court but at the fall of its reign, which had been known as the silver millennium, they had eventually been reborn into this time. Although they were able to advise the _senshi_ on many things, they were unable to remember everything about their past lives as Lunarians. They both simply knew that it was their responsibility to find the reincarnation of the moon princess and restore her memories, assemble her _senshi_ and start the fight to destroy the Negaverse for good. Luna and Artemis had completed part of their duty, but they realized they still had a long way to go. Unfortunately, they were almost as much in the dark about their situation as the rest of the _senshi_ were. All they had to rely on were their killer instincts and the hope an important memory could be triggered at opportune times.

"I was checking out a lead on a possible Negaverse scheme on the other side of Tokyo but it turned out to be nothing," Artemis explained. "I noticed my crescent moon shining but by the time I got to the mall you guys had already defeated the _youma_. Luna told me this battle was tough on you all. I'm glad to see you're all alright."

He looked saddened to know that he wasn't there to advise them when they had really needed him.

"Anyway, don't you all have some training to do?" Luna suggested. "I'm pretty sure that you are in need of a strategy now after your last battle. Now I have some ideas…"

With that the mini picnic was packed away and the training started. Strategies were thrown around about combining attacks and possible attack sequences. Under Usagi's instruction a lot of emphasis was put on target practice, the incident concerning Minako's love chain fresh in her mind. The _senshi _worked meticulously for all of them had a strong feeling of foreboding. It was only a matter of time before something important occurred, something that would set the war to a higher, more dangerous level. The Negaverse were getting serious and the _senshi _had to prepare to meet their every challenge.

* * *

"And then all of a sudden I woke up this morning, in my own bed," Mamoru finished explaining his tale to Motoki as his friend made him a mocha behind the counter of the arcade snack bar. It was near to closing time and Motoki was able to spare a few moments to talk to his best friend. Finally, people had stopped coming to him asking for change.

"So, you're saying that you sleep walk?" Motoki laughed. His friend just became more and more interesting. As an afterthought he joked, "Maybe you destroyed the mall too while you were sleep walking." At the grim look on Mamoru's face he added seriously, "Look, I don't know why you're worried. Lots of people sleep walk."

"I don't think you understand," Mamoru almost hissed, not wanting anyone to hear their conversation. Not that anyone would hear as the arcade was practically deserted, but he didn't want people to think he was crazy. "Let me explain it a little better. I was walking home from the library, I'd just finished my assignment due today, and it was about three-ish by the time I got to the mall then all of a sudden I was waking up in bed at eight o'clock! It wasn't sleep-walking. I-I must have blacked out or… something."

Motoki looked at his friend. Mamoru did seem extremely worried and normally nothing ruffled the tall, dark man. Well, except for a certain blonde, but hey, that was a completely different kettle of fish. "Well, if you're that worried, then why don't you go see a doctor? I think Usagi said one time that her friend Ami Mizuno's mother was a doctor. We had a Dr. Mizuno guest speaking in our lecture last week. She was a neurologist, remember? You never know, it could be Ami's mum. Why don't you see if you can talk to her about it?"

"Yeah, I don't know. Maybe," Mamoru replied, not sounding too committed. Deep down, the thought of finding out what caused the blackout scared him. Although Mamoru studied medicine at university, he still didn't know enough to hazard a guess at what caused his blackout. Could it be linked to the car accident all those years ago? He tried not to think too much about it, but the thought of losing any part of his memory again made him uneasy.

"Hey Motoki!" a familiar female voice rang beside him. Mamoru looked to see a very flushed and sweaty Usagi sitting on a stool beside him, smiling in greeting at his friend. He hoped she hadn't overheard their conversation. "The usual, please."

"_Odango_," Mamoru greeted, his forced smile not quite reaching his cold brown-black eyes. "You didn't have to rush to see me, you know. I wouldn't want some poor unsuspecting elderly person to be bulldozed over like I frequently have the pleasure of experiencing."

"Oh, Mamoru-_baka_," Usagi said, flashing him an overly cheerful smile. "I didn't even notice you sitting there. Maybe because that green jacket of yours blends so well with this _lovely_ seventies inspired bench top; wouldn't you agree Motoki?"

Motoki looked up from making Usagi's sundae in amusement, taking in the olive green of the bench top and then Mamoru's green jacket. She made a great point. He opened his mouth to agree only to shut it instantly at the glare he received from Mamoru. "Uh, um, I'm not sure…" he eventually mumbled, turning his attention back to making the chocolate sundae, concentrating on its design more than was needed.

"So, who were you trying to impress today, _Odango Atama?_" Mamoru teased. "Couldn't be Motoki, not after yesterday anyway, now that you know he has a girlfriend."

_You don't learn, do you?_

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Usagi looked at him, confused. She didn't like the direction this conversation was going. The blonde had no desire to start where they had left off yesterday. She had wanted to try and act like it never happened. Motoki seemed to have the same idea. She couldn't believe Mamoru had the audacity to bring it all up again.

"Oh, so you aren't wearing that red rose in your hair for a special someone?" Mamoru questioned, raising an eyebrow as his eyes flicked up to her hair. He actually thought the rose looked quite nice but he wouldn't admit that to anyone, let alone himself.

_Oh no..._

_What rose?_ Motoki thought as he looked up again, puzzled. _Geez, Mamoru, that blackout _must_ be something serious. You're losing it pal._ Motoki's thoughts weren't unreasonable, everyday people couldn't see the brilliant red rose.

Mamoru didn't seem to find it peculiar that Motoki was looking at him like he had a screw loose.

Meanwhile, Usagi sat frozen in shock at Mamoru's words. The implications that came from him having the ability to see the mystical rose made her mind whirl. Could it be possible that Mamoru was her Tuxedo _Kamen_? He was tall. He was dark. He was...

* * *

Christine, you must have been dreaming.

Stories like this can't come true…

* * *

_No way!_ Usagi told herself. Even from their brief meeting she had noticed that the masked stranger was gentle and affectionate. On the other hand, Mamoru had always come across as cold and arrogant. There was no way that they could possibly be the same person. There was just no possible way. As much as Usagi tried to convince herself, she couldn't stop the alarm bells ringing in her head. This obviously meant that Mamoru had some form of supernatural power. How else could he see her rose?

Suddenly, she realized those alarm bells were actually her pink, watch-like communicator beeping impatiently at her. All thoughts of Mamoru being Tuxedo _Kamen_ flew out of her head. Another _youma _was in town. It was time for business.

"Er, I have to go guys," Usagi said, prying her shocked eyes from Mamoru as she slid off the stool. "Um, Mum has probably cooked dinner and, um, yeah, I'm really hungry. Bye!"

Usagi quickly grabbed her black school bag that she had dumped underneath the stool and walked briskly to the sliding doors of the arcade without looking back, acting composed. Once outside she started to run down the busy street. Both men watched her with bewildered looks on their faces. It seemed ages before one of them spoke.

"Did that just seem really odd to you?" Mamoru asked quietly. "I mean, she had a whole sundae right in front of her that she didn't even touch and-"

"Mamoru! I don't know what to think!" Motoki practically spat out, suddenly tired of their arguments and of always getting caught in the middle. Today proved he couldn't even _understand _their verbal sparring anymore. "All I know is that you're both a pair of nuts! NUTS!"

The arcade manager then snatched the half-filled mocha glass from Mamoru's fingers and the sundae bowl from the bench and after looking at the wasted sundae in disgust, started to furiously scrub the dishes in the sink.

* * *

Please Read & Review.

I thought I needed to add more dialogue in my chapters. Tell me what you guys think.

Cheers

Black Ribbon Rose


	4. Chapter 4

I just realised that I have not updated my story for over 5 years! I read back on it and didn't even recognise my own writing! How bad is that? Well I'm going to try and finish it and that will be my new year's resolution! Thanks to everyone that like my story so long ago. I hope that I can spark your interest again, even though I'm sure I can't write in the same style.

Sailor Moon is the property of Naoko Takeuchi, The Phantom of the Opera lyrics the property of Andrew Lloyd Webber.

**Chapter 4**

**Angels and Demons**

"Sailor Moon!" the _senshi_ cried in unison as they saw the blonde leader become the next target of the _youma_'s assault. The beast raised its ugly serpent head and swiped at Sailor Moon as she threw herself behind a thick tree trunk for protection. A banshee-like shriek of frustration burst forth from the monstrous snake as it slid forward to rip the tree trunk in half, again exposing the _senshi_ leader to the wrath of the creature.

'What power,' Usagi thought in exasperation. 'What can I do? It's way too strong for me!'

While throwing herself behind another tree and nearly losing a leg to the snapping sharp fangs of the _Youma_, Usagi felt a break in her left forearm as she rolled and landed on a large rock. The pain shot its way up her arm like hot lava and into her back as Usagi gasped in shock and then cried in pain.

_Serenity!_

_Help me Luna!_ Where was that cat? She always knew what to do in tough situations.

The _youma_ screamed in triumph at her agonised cry and seeing its chance moved to take another swipe at the small blonde _senshi_. Seeing its intent, Usagi ducked low and with her good arm reached out to protect herself, waiting anxiously for the snake to strike. The blow never came.

In wonder, Usagi opened her eyes and looked on as Sailor Venus's chain wrapped itself around the base of the _Youma_'s poisonous head and hauled it backwards. Almost simultaneously, a ball of electricity and fire flew into the snake's red eyes with enough force to knock its massive form to the grass.

Usagi couldn't help but think that Luna training them to use powers simultaneously was starting to pay off. Maybe it wasn't so bad that she wasn't here after all.

"Now, Sailor Moon!" Sailor Mercury shouted across the tree-filled park.

Observing that the gigantic serpent was blinded and sensing her chance, Usagi used her good arm to get up and pull the golden tiara from her forehead. As its spinning form glowed from the energy she poured into it Usagi quietly spoke its activation incantation and threw it with all her might towards the wounded _youma_ as the _senshi_ looked on in hope.

"What the…?" Mars exclaimed as she turned and sensed another evil presence next to the _youma_. Suddenly, a tall, imposing form in a general uniform similar to their previous foes Nephrite and Jaedite, with a flowing blonde ponytail and icy eyes, appeared like a mirage next to the _youma_ and caught the tiara that Sailor Moon had thrown in his gloved hand.

"No!" Usagi cried in disbelief as she watched the last bit of energy she had left fall straight into the hands of a man she assumed could only be another general of the Negaverse. How could that be? None of the generals had ever been able to _catch_ her tiara before.

"Nice try Sailor Moon," the man sniggered as he shook the moon dust from the tiara and threw it to the ground, its power now useless. "_Youma_, return."

The wicked general waved his hand over the _youma_ and all five _senshi_ watched in astonishment as the wounded snake disappeared from the park grounds as commanded. Sailor Moon slumped to her knees holding her arm in agony. She had never broken a bone before (_surprising_, she thought, _considering she was the biggest klutz in real life_) and the pain that continued to shoot into her body made her feel nauseous.

"Who are you?" Jupiter demanded as she raised her hands and summoned electricity through her fingers, poised ready to fire them as soon as the general made a wrong move.

"His name is Zoicite!" Mars replied before he could answer – the fire within her pushing the thought to her mind.

"Good, Sailor Mars," Zoicite replied with a sneer. "Nephrite was right when he said that the _senshi_ of Mars had higher senses than Nephrite himself. Not that it will help you at all. You will not stop the Negaverse getting the energy it needs! It is time to die!"

Jupiter's ball of lighting was quick to be thrown towards Zoicite but he dodged it easily, counterattacking with an icy blue ball of light, knocking Jupiter to the ground and freezing her still as a statue.

Zoicite smiled in triumph as his murderous gaze fell the shocked gaze of Sailor Moon, kneeling on the grass, vulnerable without her tiara and holding her broken arm. As he raised his arm to blast her with an ice storm a golden chain wrapped itself around his arm and yanked it away, sending the ice blast over to the park's fountain and freezing the water flowing there.

With a snarl Zoicite's other hand touched the love chain which started to freeze along its length to Sailor Venus. Venus, realising that she had left it too late to let go, cried in pain as the ice crept up her arm and over her body.

"Venus!" Usagi cried in dismay as she realised that the _senshi _of Venus had risked her own life to save her.

Meanwhile, Mercury was determinedly typing on her computer and assessing the situation. Her computer came through with a response: this general's power was twice that of Nephrites and his power seemed to be focused on summoning ice. The term 'fire and ice' instantly came to her mind. Ice… fire… Fire! Mars! Even though they weren't as powerful as the general perhaps her power could cancel his out!

"Mars, you are our only hope!" Mercury cried in surprise as a flash of blue light hit her straight in the abdomen and she felt the ice creep its way over and through her body.

_

* * *

_

_The Phantom watched in despair from the shadows as he saw one senshi fall after another. An argument between himself and his conscience started to brew. He needed to do something. No! He couldn't interfere unless he really had to. With Mars they still had a chance, didn't they?_

_The part of him that needed to protect Usagi flared inside of him forfeiting any doubt. He had to find the one that allowed him to enter the physical world. He hurriedly moved through the shadows and out of the park. He had no time to lose. He had to save his love!_

__

_

* * *

_

Mars hands started to flame gold and red in response to seeing her friends fall. 'I've got this,' she thought, confident in her abilities. 'I can save Sailor Moon.' With a scream of effort Mars used all she had to throw the largest fireball she had ever summoned straight at the smirking general standing next to Sailor Moon.

"Stupid girl!" sniggered Zoicite as the fireball approached him. He leant forward and effortlessly blew out the fireball with one quick breath like blowing candles out on a birthday cake.

Exhaustion overwhelming her, Mars eyes widened in horror at the realisation that her power didn't have any effect on the general. She'd given all she had. He was just way too strong for them. She dropped to her knees and he _fuku_ started to unravel and transform just as an icy blast hit her straight into her heart, freezing her too from the inside out.

Usagi trembled in fear at Mars's demise. All her friends had fallen so easily. They were much stronger than she was so how did _she_ stand a chance?

Zoicite slowly turned back toward Sailor Moon and glared at her menacingly.

"Now… there is only one annoyance left. Are you scared little rabbit?" He laughed sadistically. "You should be!"

Usagi searched every corner of her brain for a plan but nothing came to her. This Zoicite was so much stronger than her and she was a good five metres from her tiara. With her injuries there was no way she could get it and even if she did, it was obvious that it would be no use anyway.

As Zoicite moved towards the 14 year old soldier, Usagi looked on calmly in an attempt to accept her fate. She thought of her parents and her brother that she would never see again. She hoped that they wouldn't miss her too much. It pained her to realise that they would never know that she had been Sailor Moon. No one would know exactly how she died. The Negaverse will have won and her family would eventually be drained with the rest of the world's populace. Tears began to well in her big blue eyes.

Zoicite's made to raise his arm toward Sailor Moon as his trademark blue ice energy flowed through to his fingertips. A look of victory already gracing his malevolent features.

However, his victorious look was soon squashed when out of the trees a spinning black cane flew and smashed against Zoicite's arm deflecting his attack into the trees.

Usagi looked around in awe and Zoicite followed her eyes in horror as a caped man jumped out from the trees. His tall lean frame walked towards them with purpose.

"How dare you take the lives of young women in the name of evil!" The masked man spat in anger. Removing his hand from his pocket he fanned out three red roses and moved into an attacking position, his cape blowing in the wind.

"Flowers? That's your weapon?" Zoicite laughed darkly. However, he couldn't help but recognise the man's voice. _Where could he have encountered this man before? _"Who are you?"

Forgetting herself for a moment, Usagi couldn't help but look on in admiration at the handsome sight in front of her. Ignoring Zoicite's question, the masked man turned his attention to Usagi and exclaimed, "Sailor Moon, quickly! Find your tiara!"

Usagi, remembering her purpose, shook her head and looked to her tiara behind Zoicite. Gaining energy from the encouragement of the man that had saved her life only last night, she went to crawl towards it only to be stopped by Zoicite's sidestep to block her way.

Tuxedo Kamen quickly threw his blooming darts into Zoicites back and watched as he screamed with agony. Tuxedo knew it would be only time before the roses acted like poison and seeped into the general's bloodstream.

Accordingly, Zoicite's eyes started to glaze over and he clutched at his heart.

Momentarily forgetting about her broken arm Usagi used the distraction to quickly swipe her tiara up from the ground. "Moon tiara magic!" She exclaimed as she threw the tiara towards her foe. She watched in amazement as the general screamed in agony as the tiara sawed through him, leaving nothing but a pile of dust and a small Zoicite crystal in his wake.

Usagi slumped back onto the ground in relief and a small smile. She had done it, she didn't know how but this time her tiara had worked. Against all odds she had defeated the general. Suddenly she noticed how quiet the park had grown since Zoicite's dusting. A breeze picked up her hair and blew it in the direction of her fellow _senshi. _

Following the direction of the wind and noticing her friends strewn around the park like gargoyles her small elation subsided. While she was okay and alive her friends were still frozen statues, expressions of pain marring their beautiful faces. Usagi peeled herself off the ground and with great effort walked over to Venus who was the closest to her. She put her hand on the senshi of love's cold cheek as a silent tear rolled down her own. Did she have enough power to heal her friends? Could they be saved?

* * *

_The relief that flooded through Tuxedo Kamen knowing Sailor Moon was alright made him realise how much of a close call it had been. The man behind the mask couldn't hide his feelings of pride for the young girl in front of him. She was definitely growing up. Nevertheless, he silently vowed to never leave it so long to help in the future._

_He watched as Sailor Moon walked quietly over to her friend, the senshi of love that looked so much like Sailor Moon that they could have been twins, and put a hand on the cheek of her friend. Even in her despair Usagi looked so beautiful in the moonlight. An old memory of Serenity bending down to cry and the feet of her departed senshi moved through his mind and he pushed it away. This would not happen again._

_His heart broke for her as moved forward to comfort her. However, he didn't have much time. The body he had borrowed would soon separate from his spirit self._

* * *

_Wandering child,_

_So lost, so helpless,_

_Yearning for my guidance._

* * *

Usagi felt a warm hand touch her shoulder as despair started to consume her. The wind blew a scent of roses towards her so she wasn't surprised when she turned to look at the owner of the hand and met comforting eyes of Tuxedo Kamen. The strange man who had saved her yet again from peril. The man she couldn't help but trust. A guardian angel, perhaps?

They stared at each other silently for a moment before Usagi moved into his awaiting embrace.

"I-I don't know what to do," Usagi admitted between fresh tears. "I don't think I can save them. It's so helpless. I'm such a failure."

"Shhh," Tuxedo Kamen soothed in his unique accent as he smoothed back her hair. "You fought very bravely tonight and their situation isn't your fault. Besides, all is not lost. Don't you remember the rose I gave you last night?"

Usagi pulled away to check her hair for her healing rose but realised in dismay she must have lost it in the battle. Just as she was about to lose all hope she was surprised to see a flash of gold light in Tuxedo Kamen's hand as a new rose appeared in his hand. He offered the rose to Usagi and she obediently smelled the scent emanating from the red bloom. She closed her eyes as she felt the warmth flow through her body. Suddenly, her eyes snapped open as she realised that her left forearm no longer pained her. After flexing her arm to assess the healer's handy work she looked up at Tuxedo Kamen in wonder.

"How..," Usagi started.

"Usagi, I don't have much time. Please, use this rose to revive your friends." Usagi noticed that he looked anxious as he moved to leave.

"Wait! I have so many questions! You are the one leaving the roses on my duchess, aren't you? How long have you known me? Will I ever see you again?" the questions tumbled out of Usagi's mouth. And then she realised, "Wait, you called me Usagi…"

"I will always be here when you need me," Tuxedo Kamen said in parting as he lifted Usagi's hand to his lips and placed a gentle kiss on her glove before running through the park's trees and into the darkness of the night.

"Thank you," Usagi whispered as she watched his retreating form running through the trees.

After staring after him for a moment Usagi sighed and tried to forget the empty feeling she felt in her heart at his parting. The blonde turned to her friends and one by one revived them with the gift from her saviour.

* * *

_Tuxedo Kamen could feel his hold on his host slipping as he ran from Usagi into the night. He continued on through the trees and reached the park gate when he realised that he was running by himself. Turning back, Endymion walked over and looked down at the young man lying on the ground that he had used a host for his spirit form. He had wanted to take him back home again so he could wake in his bed but time hadn't allowed it. _

_It puzzled him why he was able to use _this_ man's body - it was the only living object that he could pass through. But he didn't really care. He only cared that this man was again able to aid him in saving his love, in a way that wouldn't scare he away from his ghostly form._

"_Thank you, my friend."_

_Endymion smiled despite himself. How he had hated this teenager who had always made his love's life hell. However, by taking hold of his consciousness these few times it had made him see that deep down the young man was really a good man, albeit extremely sad and lonely. Nevertheless, he'd be quite surprised to learn that the girl he teased mercilessly was in fact the one he had helped to save twice._

_Chuckling to himself, the phantom walked back through the park to find and check on his Usagi. His Serenity..._Please Read & Review.

* * *

I think my writing style in chapter 4 is much simpler and makes for easier reading but I can try to add some of the old style in if you guys prefer :)

Black Ribbon Rose.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Not mine.. Bla bla bla. Hope it's ok! I'm struggling for ideas... this is the usual stuff that normally has to get out of the way :)

**Chapter 5**

**Getting to Know You**

At two thirty in the morning, five beaming girls were walking out of the most central park in Tokyo city, arms around each other, laughing and chatting.

"I can't believe we are alive!" Minako exclaimed. "When that ice crept over me I was sure that my heart had stopped!"

Makoto shivered at the thought, "All I know is I never want to feel that cold ever again!"

Ami, forever the smart and logical one piped up, "There are only two explanations that I can think of in regard to us being alive. The first is that Zoicite's ice blast was only able to freeze us to the point where we lost consciousness and our heart slowed but didn't stop. The second is that our masked friend's roses have the power to bring back the dead."

"Is there a way that you can find out Ami?" Minako enquired. "Because if it can bring people back from the dead then maybe that Tuxedo Kamen guy could be useful to us. We could ask him to be our ally."

"Our ally? _We _don't even know what he looks like! Usagi is the only one that has seen him. I don't see him coming and saving our butts when it looks like _we're_ dying!" Makoto rebuked, the brunette clenching her fist in indignation.

Only half listening to this conversation, Usagi couldn't help but think that Tuxedo Kamen was _already_ their ally. After all, he had saved them all twice (no matter what Makoto thought) and hadn't made any demands on them – any sort of payment in return. She sighed as she thought of his warm embrace. She had never been held by anyone before, but being held by Tuxedo Kamen just felt so… right. Her heart beat faster as she pondered what his lips would feel like on hers. She imagined that they would be as warm and gentle as his arms. Embarrassed at her own thoughts, she turned back to the conversation at hand.

"We didn't die," Rei stated confidently, swishing her long raven hair. "I would have sensed all your spirits leave you before I died. Plus, I would have felt myself reach the other side. I think we should go with explanation one."

"Well, that's a relief! But Ami, do you think you could test it anyway? See what gives it the power to heal?" Minako requested, the one to usually give instructions although Usagi was technically their leader. Minako motioned to Usagi to give Ami the rose that she'd again placed in one of her_ odango_. "Usagi?"

Usagi, snapping out of her thoughts and looking at her friends, wanted nothing less to give up her gift from Tuxedo Kamen but logic and her wish to keep her feelings about him hidden prompted her to silently give up the rose without a fight. She reluctantly placed the rose in Ami's hand, feeling cold once the bloom left her fingertips.

Minako, the _senshi_ of love, watched the exchange with interest at Usagi's face. She could almost feel Usagi's heart go cold. She knew that Usagi had become attached rather quickly to the masked stranger but she didn't realise that her heart was so… his. It made her feel uneasy, but at the same time she almost felt that it was right somehow. She couldn't quite explain it. _I guess the paths of love would reveal themselves as my powers grow stronger,_ she mused.

Suddenly something small with claws jumped from the park wall onto Usagi's shoulder startling them all.

"Eeeek!" Usagi exclaimed freezing before realising that it was her black cat Luna. "Luna! Don't scare me like that! Where have you been anyway, and where's Artemis? We just had the biggest battle of our lives and -"

"Usagi! Girls!" Luna panted. "Quickly, I saw Mamoru lying on the pavement around the corner on the other side of the park! He might be hurt!"

"Mamoru?" Rei questioned, her interested tweaked upon hearing about her crush. "Quick guys, let's go!"

Luna jumped down from Usagi's shoulders and ran around the corner to the southern entrance of the park, the five girls running close behind her. As they approached the southern gate, Usagi could see a figure lying face down on the pavement and her heart stopped. Realising the feeling that came over her she started to inwardly berate herself._ Why should she care that the annoying pain in the neck _baka_ was on the ground? It wasn't like she had any feelings for him. It would probably make her life so much better if he wasn't around. _Knowing that wasn't being completely honest with herself she resigned to agree that Mamoru may not be her most favourite person in the world but still, she didn't want to see him harmed. Yes, that's right, that's the only reason for her concern.

Ami was the first to arrive by his side and swooped down to check his vitals. "He has a pulse!" She exclaimed. With help from Makoto, Ami rolled him over to reveal a sizeable bump on his forehead, a broken nose and multiple bruises on his face.

"It doesn't look like he was beaten, rather it looks like he fell flat on his face," Ami concluded.

_Whoops, I guess that's what happens when you run and exit a host at the same time. Better be more careful next time._

"Quick Ami! Let's use the rose to heal him!" screamed Rei as she hastily snatched the bloom from Ami's hands. She couldn't bear the thought of his beautiful nose being misshapen.

Four girls kneeled over and watched intently as Rei placed the rose under Mamoru's nose and let him inhale its healing properties. They looked on as the lump on his forehead and the bruising around his face slowly disappeared.

With a moan Mamoru started to stir and opened his eyes looked at all of the girls around him before focusing dazedly on Usagi. "Serenity…"

_Uh oh… He knows about Serenity.._

Jealous that Mamoru wasn't staring at her Rei laughed, "Ha! He thinks you're someone else _Odango Atama!_ He doesn't even remember your name!"

Usagi ignored the jibe. As Mamoru and Usagi stared at each other she couldn't help but wonder what Mamoru had been doing around the park during their battle. Could it have something to do with the fact that he could see the rose? That he had supernatural powers of some sort and was coming to help? Perhaps he knew where she could find Tuxedo Kamen? She had to find out!

Mamoru shook his head to regain his senses and began to realise where he was. "How did I get here?" He asked anxiously. _Not another black out!_ He thought. He needed to get home and sort out what was going on, before things got even worse.

"We found you collapsed here Mamoru," Rei answered. "You hit your head pretty hard but should be ok now though. You probably just tripped and fell. Ami's Mum is a doctor and Ami's checked you out and you have no reason to worry!"

All of the girls nodded their confirmation as they knew the rose had healed all of his injuries. Mamoru's nose was back to its normal shape. Mamoru, on the other hand, wasn't so sure about his health - his mental health in particular. Vague memories of a woman with long silvery hair were swirling around his head. He didn't know why – he couldn't remember ever seeing the woman before so why he wouldn't be able to get her out of his mind now was strange.

"I should really get home," he responded and added sheepishly, "Ah… thanks ladies, for helping me."

Mamoru eased himself up from the pavement and picked up his university briefcase from the ground.

_Another person that likes to study on weekends, _Usagi thought, almost gagging. You would never catch her doing that! However, as Rei was about to offer to walk Mamoru home, Usagi surprised both herself and the group by offering first.

"I'll walk you home Mamoru, just in case you collapse again."

The look of bloody murder on Rei's face predicted a protest but intuitively Minako put her hand on the fiery _senshi_'s shoulder and gave her a pointed look. Rei went to protest but for some reason unknown to her she turned away and sulked instead.

"Thank you, but really, it's ok," Mamoru graciously declined. "Isn't it a little late for girls your age to be out and about anyway?"

"Nonsense!" Minako insisted, clamping a hand over Rei's mouth, who had turned to protest again. "Usagi will be able to look after you. Her parents won't mind that she's out!"

And before anyone could object Minako pushed the two down the footpath. "Off you go," she ordered, and then as an afterthought, snatched the rose from Rei's hand and gave it to Usagi. "Here Usagi, take this!" her voice becoming a whisper to add, "Just in case you need it."

Minako watched with glee as she saw Usagi's heart start to warm now that she had the rose back. "Oh and don't worry, I'll look after Luna and tell her what we've been up to while you're away." Minako winked at Usagi as she ushered the group in the other direction.

"You girls seem to have a thing with roses, huh?" Mamoru commented as they moved down the road. _Not to mention that they treat and talk to that cat like it's human_, he thought to himself.

Usagi couldn't help but smile to herself as she put the rose back into her _odango_ – she couldn't have started off their walk to his home with a better topic of conversation. She would get to the bottom of Mamoru's mystery if it was the last thing she did.

* * *

_The phantom silently followed the young pair as they quietly made their way along the roads to Mamoru's apartment block. He couldn't quite understand why his angel had offered to walk the young man home. What puzzled him even further was how he knew about Serenity, but not only that, how he knew to look at Usagi at the same time as mentioning her former name._

_It had to be some sort of residual effect of using the man's body as a host. Just as the phantom was able to sense that Mamoru was a good man deep down, Mamoru must also be exposed to the phantom's memories and feelings. It was the only explanation that would come to him. After all, he was new to this. He'd never before had to take over someone's body in order to do… well… anything._

_But it was worth it. He smiled wistfully as he remembered the feel of his angel in his arms and the scent of her hair. Being but a ghost, without Mamoru's help he couldn't have touched Usagi without scaring her. Not only that, he found that in his spirit form he had no sense of smell. He couldn't even smell his own roses that he gifted his angel. Ah yes, taking over Mamoru's body was definitely worth it. The phantom found his sights locking onto Mamoru like a drug addict looks at crack. He felt compelled to take his body again just so he could take the beautiful blonde next to him in his arms again and smell that beautiful scent of her hair._

No!_ His conscience cried. _Remember that you can only be her protector in this life. Nothing more!

'_Yes,' he resigned to himself, his heart growing heavy once more. He only wished that his spirit could have been reincarnated into another body like Serenity had with Usagi. That way, they could have been together again… as it should be._

* * *

You were once my one companion  
You were all that mattered  
You were once a friend and lover  
Then my world was shattered

* * *

Conversation had reduced to a minimum after only a couple of minutes into the walk and Usagi was getting increasingly frustrated with Mamoru's short answers to her questions.

She'd tried asking about his family to see if he may have inherited any 'special abilities' but he would simply reply that he either 'didn't know' or say 'not to his knowledge'. Usagi couldn't help but think that he was trying to hide something from her - something about himself and his family.

At least they were having a conversation without arguing with each other, she mused. Although she didn't know which she liked better, the sound of crickets on their almost silent walk or the sound of his sadistic laugh whenever he was calling her _odango atama_.

Meanwhile, Mamoru was thinking of the events of that night. He was struggling to remember what had happened during his black out and that really scared him. He was sure that he had been on the other side of the park before he woke up. What if these black outs continued? What if they got worse? His greatest fear was losing his memory again, just like he did after the accident that wrecked his life.

His thoughts flicked to the beautiful young blonde walking beside him trying to make small talk, about family no less, Mamoru's least favourite subject. Looking down at Usagi's beautiful face, with the moonlight making her hair and eyes shine silver, something occurred to him. She did look very much like the woman that had been plaguing his thoughts since he woke up. Perhaps he had just dreamt it and that woman Serenity was actually Usagi? But then why would he be dreaming about this klutzy, annoying, cry baby ice-cream addict?_ With beautiful skin, hair, eyes and smile_, a voice inside his head reminded him. _Oh shut up,_ he thought, grinning despite himself. She was beautiful, wasn't she? Even when she was angry, which around him, that was most of the time. Then a thought occurred to him that he unconsciously blurted out loud, "Why aren't we fighting?"

Usagi looked up in surprise as Mamoru muttered the words that she had just been thinking.

"I don't know," Usagi responded and laughed. "Perhaps you aren't being a _baka_ and teasing me because you aren't feeling well from fainting?"

"Maybe…" Mamoru responded, surprised at his self for blurting out his thoughts and retreating into his thoughts again.

The sound of crickets returned.

"I was worried about you, you know, when I saw you lying there on the ground," Usagi surprised herself by admitting quietly, as they stopped out the front of his apartment building. The rose in Usagi's hair glittered faintly as black eyes met blue for a moment until Usagi looked away with a blush on her cheeks.

Mamoru wasn't used to having anyone worry about him. The statement made him feel uncomfortable yet at the same time a warm feeling spread throughout his body at the thought. But there was also a sense of doubt. _Why would Usagi be worried about me? Doesn't she hate me?_

"Well… are we going inside? I'm not leaving until I see you safely to your apartment. I don't want you to faint in the lift or anything," Usagi stated. Mamoru's eyes look to Usagi to find her genuinely concerned about him. He had to admit, the girl was very kind and considerate to her friends – her friends that didn't tease her.

_Maybe he should invite her up for a quick drink?_ Mamoru thought. After all, she had walked all the way to his apartment making sure he would be okay. He couldn't be rude and just send her away. It was extremely late but it was also a Saturday and at least they didn't have school or uni the next day. "Sure, odang- ah, Usagi," he quickly corrected, not wanting to ruin the first peaceful conversation between them. "Would you like something to drink while we're up there? I have a Nespresso machine that makes a mean coffee."

"Can it do a mean hot chocolate too, with marshmallows?" Usagi asked excitedly as they walked through the doors of the apartment building and waited for the lift.

Marshmallows, of course, Mamoru thought, he was after all dealing with a 14 year old. He cringed at the thought of how it would sound to anyone else that he had invited a 14 year old over to his apartment. A little voice in his head told him not to be silly and not to worry about it. Better that she be in his apartment than walking the streets alone at this time of night. It wasn't like they were going to _do_ anything, after all. It wasn't like he wanted anything to happen, _right?_

"I'm sure I could manage a hot chocolate."

Usagi happily went up the lift and prepared herself to absorb any information she could about Mamoru's apartment. After all, if he had some clue as to where she could locate Tuxedo Kamen then his apartment would definitely hold the key! Besides, Mamoru wasn't such bad company when he wasn't teasing her, albeit a little quiet.

In Mamoru's apartment Usagi quickly excused herself to go to the toilet only to be advised that she had to use his en suite bathroom as he was waiting on a plumber to arrive to fix the main. Usagi tried not to smile like a cheshire cat. _Perfect_, she thought. If anyone had anything to hide it would probably be in their bedroom or bathroom.

Usagi searched Mamoru's bathroom and bedroom as quietly and quickly as she could. She didn't know exactly what she was looking for but she knew the information she found wasn't it. The only conclusion she came away with was that Mamoru was the biggest neat freak that she had ever seen! Everything was immaculate. All clothes were folded neatly in his drawers, everything in his medicine cabinet was perfectly spaced and everything facing the right direction. There wasn't a speck of dust in sight and nothing on the floor. His toilet was even clean with the seat down. Usagi knew enough about men living with her Dad and brother to know that _this_ was definitely unusual.

Walking back out to the kitchen Usagi caught an unsuspecting Mamoru humming in the kitchen while making coffee and hot chocolate. She didn't know the tune but she couldn't help but think that she had heard it somewhere before. It was very comforting anyway.

_Hey! That's my lullaby!_

Usagi took this chance to quietly admire him as he went about his work. Mamoru was extremely tall, she observed, and although she teased him about his hair she did like the way that it almost hung into his eyes. He was handsome enough to have any girl he wanted. In fact, Usagi was surprised that he _didn't_ have a girlfriend.

During her quiet examination she was surprised to realise that Mamoru, with his build and hair, was actually quite similar to Tuxedo _Kamen_. Usagi tried to squash the idea - there was no way that they could be the same person, surely? Besides, Tuxedo _Kamen _had blue eyes that were warm even though they were an ocean blue, whereas Mamoru's dark eyes seemed almost cold and empty, like they were missing something.

"Do you ever wear blue eye contacts?" Usagi asked, distracting Mamoru away from stirring her hot chocolate

"No Usagi," Mamoru laughed at the odd question. "Why do you ask?"

"Do you have maybe a brother or a cousin with blue eyes?" Usagi immediately fired at him as he passed her hot chocolate.

More family questions, Mamoru cringed. "Not that I know of," he replied, noticing that as soon as the words left his mouth Usagi seemed to slump in the bench stool she as occupying. "Why all the questions about my family?"

"Oh, it's nothing," Usagi quickly replied, taking a gulp of the warm brew. "Forget I asked." She wasn't going to find out anything about Mamoru or Tuxedo _Kamen_ at this rate! This whole thing was a big waste of time.

"The truth is Usagi, I don't actually have any family," Mamoru confessed, shocking himself at his own admission. _Now why would I blurt out a thing like that? _

"No family?" Usagi repeated in astonishment. She knew that Minako and Makoto lived on their own because they had no family so the situation wasn't so unusual. But she would never have thought that stuffy, arrogant Mamoru would be all alone too. He had an expensive car and a three bedroom apartment with an en suite for crying out loud! Everything about him screamed spoilt rich kid who got everything handed to him by his parents. "How…?" Usagi motioned to the apartment with a wave of her hand.

"My parents died in a car accident when I was little. I can't remember anything about them but obviously they were wealthy because I was left with a decent inheritance. As soon as I was 16 and able to move out of the orphanage I bought this place and haven't looked back," he explained, astonished yet again at revealing himself to the girl across from him.

"Oh…," was the only thing that came to Usagi's mind. _Oh no!_ All the comments that she had made about his parents over the last few months came back to her. _Didn't your mother ever teach you any manners? _She remembered calling him a spoilt little rich boy and the latest quip about how much his hair gel cost his parents. Usagi suddenly felt ashamed of herself. It was obvious that even though Mamoru had all the money he needed to get by, Usagi was actually the wealthier of the two when it came to love and support from family.

"It's okay Usagi," Mamoru said, sensing why she had gone quiet. "You weren't to know about my family situation. At the moment only Motoki knows… and you."

Usagi thought of how Motoki and Mamoru were always together at the arcade. She'd never seen Mamoru with anyone else. _Was Motoki his only friend? _She felt a sense of pity for him. He obviously had a wall up to prevent getting close to anyone and that wall had only been penetrated by one person. Maybe she could break that wall and become his friend too? Who knows, he might not be such a bad person after all underneath all the arrogance and teasing. Forgetting about Tuxedo _Kamen _momentarily, Usagi became excited about her new 'project'.

Sipping his coffee, Mamoru noticed that the morning twilight outside his balcony. It was probably time for Usagi to go home, there was daylight now and she'd be safe walking by herself.

"I guess you should probably head home now Usagi," Mamoru said regretfully, he felt good after opening up to the young blonde. "You parents might get worried about you."

"Oh, it's ok, I was meant to stay at Makoto's tonight. But I guess I should go and let you get some sleep. Will you be at the arcade tomorrow?" Usagi enquired hopefully before downing the rest of her hot chocolate. "You know… to see Motoki?"

"Sure, I'll probably stop by in the afternoon after I finish some study at the library," Mamoru replied as they walked to the front door and he held it open for her.

"Great! I'll see you there!" Usagi said happily. "Oh, and Mamoru," she added sympathetically, "I'm really sorry to hear about your parents."

"Thank you, Usagi. Goodnight," Mamoru murmured as he shut the door behind her.

_Ah, alone at last, _he thought._ A chance to sort out what on earth is going on with me._

His relief was short lived as loneliness of his twilight filled apartment engulfed him.

* * *

Please Read & Review. Can anyone think of a romantic place where Mamoru and Usagi can develop feelings for each other? I need help!

Black Ribbon Rose.


	6. Chapter 6

So this chapter is going to be again mostly dedicated to Usagi and Mamoru :) because of course they are the ones who are meant to be together on earth… right? RIGHT? Don't worry though! There will be more action with Tuxedo Kamen coming up!

Do I really need a disclaimer anymore?

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**The Rose Garden**

* * *

"The usual mocha, Mamoru?" Motoki asked as his best friend sat down across from him on his favourite stool.

"Better make it a black one today," Mamoru replied, feeling tired from the lack of sleep the previous night. "And make it strong."

"Why are you so sleepy?" Motoki grinned. "Your highly active social life finally catching up with you?"

"Ha ha, very funny," Mamoru commented drily. "Actually, I found myself lying on the pavement last night after another black out. By the time I walked home I didn't end up getting to sleep until day light. It's funny because it was actually Usagi and her friends that…"

Motoki's concern at Mamoru's story was soon replaced by delight as he looked toward the doors of the arcade opening and a certain small blonde haired, blue eyed someone walk in. In response, he stopped wiping glasses and leaned on the bench expectantly with a grin waiting for this afternoon's round of entertainment. Who cares if it didn't always make sense? A shift at the arcade always flew by when Mamoru and Usagi were around. Not only that, it was good to see his friend get some social interaction apart from just hanging out with him, even if it did get mildly violent at times!

"Hello Motoki! Hello Mamoru!" Usagi greeted, first nodding to Motoki and then gracing Mamoru with a genuine dazzling smile, plonking herself down on the stool next to him. "How are you feeling today?"

"Still a little tired but much better, thank you Odang- Usagi," Mamoru responded, correcting himself before saying his nickname for her out of habit. "How are you today?"

Motoki gaped at the preoccupied pair as they exchanged pleasantries like old friends. What was going on? He could have sworn that Mamoru actually called Usagi… well… Usagi! Perhaps he'd heard them call each other names so often that he didn't even notice anymore?

"I'm well thanks," Usagi replied. "I guess a little tired as well but nothing a chocolate sundae sugar fix can't handle! I'm starving! One of your super chocolate sundaes, please Motoki!"

Unable to physically close his jaw and looking at the pair like they had both just stripped off naked in front of him, Motoki struggled to prepare Usagi's sundae, first dropping ice cream on the floor and second, spilling chocolate topping everywhere.

"Oh no!" Usagi moaned, looking in her coin purse. "I don't have enough money! I knew I had heaps of change in here but they're all small coins… I'm so sorry Motoki… but I'll have to cancel my order."

In a flash, Mamoru had his wallet out and dropped 300 yen on the bench. "It's okay, I can cover it. After all, I do owe you for helping me out last night."

_They were even _hanging_ out last night?_ Motoki thought.

"Oh Mamoru, are you sure?" Usagi asked, feeling uncomfortable about him offering but also wanting to sate her grumbling stomach.

"Of course."

"Um, well…thank you so much! I promise I'll pay you back as soon as I get my allowance tomorrow."

"Don't worry about it. It's fine, real-" Mamoru began before being interrupted.

"THAT'S IT!" Motoki screamed with a thump on the bench, causing his two friends to jump in their seats and look at him in surprise. "I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT IS GOING ON HERE, BUT YOU," he motioned to Usagi, "CAN TAKE YOUR SUNDAE, AND YOU," he pointed at Mamoru, "CAN TAKE YOUR COFFEE AND BOTH OF YOU CAN GET OUT OF MY ARCADE!"

With that, Motoki stalked off to the other end of the bench and started furiously wiping over anything that he could while Usagi and Mamoru became the ones to gape at their mutual friend. They could hear Motoki muttering to himself angrily, the words 'what is happening to the world' followed by a 'what are you looking at' directed towards a group of teenagers being the only things they could clearly decipher.

"I wonder what has gotten into him," a wide-eyed Mamoru said.

"I don't know but I'm guessing that's our cue to go," Usagi responded.

Both got up, with takeaway orders in hand, and made their way through the arcade doors.

The afternoon sun beat down on a tall dark haired man and a small blonde haired beauty as they silently walked along the footpath towards the Juuban district. Usagi, on the left, was happily wolfing down her chocolate sundae, with Mamoru on her right, pensively sipping his black coffee.

It wasn't long until Usagi had finished her sundae, let out a long satisfied sigh and put the container in the bin that she said, "So what now?"

"I don't know," Mamoru responded. "I had been planning on spending the afternoon relaxing at the arcade but with Motoki in a mood I guess that's out. What about you? Did you have any plans?"

"Same," Usagi said. "I guess that means we're pretty much in the same boat. No plans and nothing to do…" she hinted, hoping he would offer to hang out with her for the afternoon. It was time to implement 'project baka' as she'd come to call it, the name making her grin to herself. She'd try to reveal the mystery behind him having the ability to see the rose and the easiest way for her to do that was become his friend. It was obvious last night seeing how lonely he was that Mamoru could do with more friends so really it was a win-win situation.

Mamoru, taking the hint, was trying to think of a suitable activity they could do that Usagi would enjoy. He wasn't really used to socialising, especially with girls. He realised he had no idea what interested her except for food, which she had already eaten, and video games, which they now couldn't play. Surely I know more about her than that after all these months? Thinking back to all of their verbal sparring he couldn't remember her actually saying anything about her interests. However, as he looked at Usagi he noticed again the rose that she had been wearing in her hair over the last few days and an idea came to him. Hadn't the rose garden in Juuban park just come into bloom?

(A/N: thank you Sweetmaj010!)

"We could always go for a walk through Juuban park and check out the rose gardens," Mamoru suggested. "They're meant to be the best this year and Motoki and his girlfriend went there for a date the other day and they said it was pretty good…" he trailed off, suddenly feeling a little shy at what he might have implied. "Well, we could go do that, that is, if you want to," Mamoru finished lamely.

"That sounds great," Usagi agreed, her eyes sparkling with excitement as the pair quickened their pace knowing that they had a direction to take.

Laughing and chatting about Motoki's strange behaviour along the way, it wasn't long until Mamoru and Usagi made their way through the Juuban park gates and into the lush rose gardens. It didn't disappoint. Every colour of rose imaginable confronted them like they were looking into a kaleidoscope.

Usagi eagerly ran up to a red rose bush and touched one of the blooms. "_Kyaaaaa_! They're so beautiful, don't you think?" Usagi exclaimed as she bend down to smell the rose she held in her hand.

Watching on as Usagi delighted herself with the scent of the bloom, a distant memory flashed into Mamoru's mind.

"_Oh Endymion, I didn't realise that there could be anything so beautiful. In the gardens back home roses only come in silver, just like everything else," called a silver haired goddess across the garden, a goddess that looked so much like Usagi. "There are so many handsome colours that I nearly want to cry."_

"_Which would you say is your favourite colour?" Endymion responded as he made his way over to the smiling woman as she bent down to sample a pink rose's scent, her whole being sparkling in the afternoon sun._

"_It would be so hard to choose," she replied but after pondering a moment responded, "Perhaps the red one over there."_

_Endymion walked over to the red rose bush that Serenity had motioned to and picked one of the open flowers. Removing the thorns with his dagger, he carefully put the rose in Serenity's hair. A blush crept over her porcelain face as his hand trailed down to hold her cheek while the other moved around her waist, pulling her closer to him._

"_No matter how many roses surround you Serenity, to me, you will always be the most stunning rose of all," Endymion murmured before bending down and gently taking her lips with his own._

"Mamoru? MAMORU?"

Mamoru jumped back to reality to see a hand waving back and forward in front of his face.

"Wakey wakey!" Usagi sang, continuing to wave her hand in front of Mamoru's face, noticing that his eyes were glazed and strangely dilated. "Is everything okay? You seemed to have blacked out there for a moment."

"What? Oh, yes sorry," Mamoru replied. "I must have been daydreaming." _Where on earth did that come from? It must be some sort of déjà vu,_ he thought. _Déjà vu when you have never been to a rose garden with Usagi before? _An inner voice asked. _Déjà vu when you were called Endymion and Usagi was Serenity? _He had to admit that was a little weird. _Déjà vu when you were kissing Usagi?_

Mamoru's face started to flame at the thought. Had he really just been daydreaming about kissing Usagi? Of course she was pretty and everything. What man in his right mind wouldn't want to kiss a girl that attractive? But she was only 14 and… and… well, they hated each other… didn't they?

Mamoru sighed. If he was honest with himself, he would say that he had never hated her. The first day her crumpled test paper had hit him square in the nose was the first day he had met a girl that had really attracted him. Needing to reach out to her in some way, he had teased her about her score and then her hair. And well, over the months their teasing and fighting had really just carried itself away from there and become over the top - a battle of wits rather than any heartfelt hate against each other. Well that was how he felt. Mamoru wasn't sure anymore what Usagi really thought of him. Then again, didn't she agree to come to the gardens with him?

It was odd, their newfound peace. He still couldn't believe that the girl that he had been fighting with just yesterday was actually hanging out with him, and smiling! But he wasn't going to complain, he only wished that they'd stopped fighting sooner.

"Okay, Mamoru," Usagi broke in, concern written plainly over her delicate features. "I think someone has had just a little too much sun. Let's go sit in the shade for a while."

They settled down on a grassy knoll underneath a large oak tree and looked out to the still lake. Anyone watching the young couple laughing and chatting would have thought of youth and happiness and the time of their first love. The pair didn't move for the entire afternoon - after their initial hesitation and awkwardness at finding conversation topics that didn't involve the words '_odango' _or '_baka'_ they found that they actually enjoyed each others' company and had plenty to talk about. Usagi shared her dreams of her friends and family living long happy lives, of finding love and making a family of her own. Mamoru, touched by her kind-hearted dreams, responded by telling Usagi his dream of becoming a doctor so that he could heal the sick and help those like his parents who died in accidents. Usagi told humorous tales of her friends, family and getting in trouble with her teacher, Haruna-sensei, at school. Mamoru shared stories of his life growing up in the orphanage and of meeting Motoki for the first time at university.

They talked of anything and everything.

As the sun lowered and twilight set in, Usagi, needing to be home for dinner, and Mamoru, needing to finish an assignment due the next day, regretfully said goodbye to each other and went their separate ways home.

On her walk home, a smiling Usagi's could only feel joy as the wind blew through her hair and thoughts of Mamoru swirled through her mind. She admitted to herself with a smile that she actually really liked his company, even if he was a little serious and his smile never quite reached his eyes. She liked the way his lips moved as he spoke and the way he expressed himself with his beautiful hands. She admired how smart he was (definitely smarter than her! Better study a little harder!) and how he had opened up to her about his life. In one afternoon she'd successfully broken the wall that Mamoru had put up around himself. She couldn't help but feel privileged that he had shared so much with her.

Suddenly Usagi realised that she wasn't any closer to her 'project _baka_' objective. In fact, she forgot all about it as she and Mamoru sat in the rose gardens chatting next to the lake. _Ah well, _she thought as she practically skipped down the road. _There will be plenty more opportunities_. And for the first time she was looking forward to seeing Mamoru again.

Usagi wasn't aware of the shadow that followed her, an expression of growing concern adorning his face.

* * *

Yet in his eyes  
all the sadness of the world  
Those pleading eyes,  
that both threaten and adore

* * *

The next afternoon Usagi arrived at the Shinto temple to find the other four _senshi_ already there as usual. She could hear them stage whispering as she walked up the steps to Rei's bedroom and paused to listen before entering, her ears picking up that they were talking about _her_.

"So you're saying that she has some strange attachment to the roses that Tuxedo _Kamen _keeps giving her?" Usagi could hear Makoto ask, the brunette always the one to question everything in a blunt fashion.

"All I'm saying is that when we asked her to give it up she looked depressed," Minako explained knowingly. "That's why I gave it back to her."

"It couldn't be controlling her, could it?" Makoto questioned, her tone serious. "She has been kind of quiet the last couple of days."

"No, I don't think so, I haven't sensed any evil emanating from it," a confident voice spoke, rejecting the idea. Usagi recognised it as Rei's.

"I agree. I think Usagi might just be developing feelings for Tuxedo _Kamen,_" Usagi heard Minako say, hearing a smile in her voice. _Had she really been that transparent? _Usagi thought. _And just how much _did _she feel for Tuxedo _Kamen _anyway_? _Perhaps she should ask Minako, _Usagi mused, feeling slightly chagrined.

"Well then maybe we should keep an eye on her," Makoto insisted. "That guy hasn't told us anything about himself so I'm still thinking that we can't really call him an ally just yet."

_When will they learn?_

After a couple of murmurs of agreement Usagi could make out Ami's soft voice say, "Hopefully she has brought that rose with her today so I can test it. We'll have more information then."

Deciding that she had heard enough, Usagi made herself known by stomping on the floorboards three times and then opening the sliding door to Rei's bedroom. Four guilty sets of eyes looked her way as she entered, Usagi could tell that they were hoping she hadn't heard their conversation about her. Although Usagi felt a little hurt that they would talk about her behind her back like that she didn't want them to be any more suspicious of Tuxedo _Kamen _or her actions.

"Hey guys!" Usagi exclaimed, plastering on a fake smile. "Mako-chan! Please tell me you brought some food! I'm so hungry I can hardly stand!"

After an awkward pause from the group it was Rei who spoke first.

"You are such a bottomless pit, Odango Atama! We have so much going on with the Negaverse and all you're concerned about is your stomach! Seriously, is food all you think about?"

"Rei, why do you always have to call me Odango Atama?" Usagi whined, ignoring the jibe about her not caring about their Negaverse problems. "You know I hate it!"

"Speaking of odango," the _senshi_ of thunder cut in, trying to lighten the mood. "Here Usagi, of course I made food for you!"

"Fank you Makoko!" Usagi mumbled, shoving a whole odango in her mouth and practically swallowing it whole, then casting a glance the _senshi_ of fire's way. "At least someone loves me."

"Okay everyone! Well the main objective of this meeting is for Ami to test Usagi's rose," Minako's authoritative voice broke through before Rei could retaliate, officially starting the meeting. Luna would have overseen the proceedings but she and Artemis were out investigating strange disturbances at the Juuban train station in case it might be linked to the Negaverse. Usagi, at Minako's instruction, obediently took the rose out of her bun and gave it to Ami, who with a look of intense concentration, started to analyse it with her computer immediately. "And while she is doing that we need to talk strategies because we all know we've had some close calls over the last week and we need to be prepared for a much stronger and deadlier enemy. If it weren't for Tuxedo _Kamen.."_ Minako stole a glance at Usagi who was busy engrossing herself in Makoto's food, "… none of our attacks would have worked."

Gulping her food down quickly Usagi moaned, "Yeah, that Zoicite guy could even _catch_ my tiara! If I can't use my tiara then how can I dust the enemy?"

"Jupiter and I have been learning to combine our powers to create a stronger attack. Perhaps we should start concentrating on combining our power with Usagi's tiara," Rei suggested.

"Hmmm that's a good idea but what about when it swings back and Usagi has to catch it?" Minako added, frowning and trying to think of a solution.

The girls, except Usagi of course, laughed at the image of Usagi burning her hands or being electrocuted, her hair burnt to a crisp if she missed her target and had to catch her tiara with the power combined. They continued discussing the matter until they heard someone clear their throat and Ami's head popped up suddenly to announce her results.

"Well there seems to be nothing dangerous about this rose at all," Ami concluded before elaborating. "However, it isn't your normal twentieth century variety of rose. My analysis of its DNA suggests that it has a prehistoric origin, which could possibly be why it having a longer lifespan than any normal rose. Also, it seems to be infused with some sort of power that I cannot identify."

"Why didn't I see it before?" Minako exclaimed, realisation suddenly dawning on her. "It's love!"

"What do you mean, Minako?" Ami asked, her logical mind thinking this didn't make any sense.

"The reason it seemed to affect Zoicite, weakening him enough for Sailor Moon to use her tiara, is because it poisoned him with love and his evil body couldn't handle it! The same goes for the roses' healing ability. Think about it, we hear stories where people recover from cancer from their loved ones praying, supporting and_ loving_ them all the time. You know, in a way it's probably similar to Sailor Moon's power - she is the _senshi_ of love and justice after all. This love and justice is in the energy she puts into her tiara – her moon dust!" Minako cried, happy with her conclusion.

The _senshi_ all looked at each other, contemplating what the _senshi_ of love had revealed.

"I guess that sounds about right," Makoto agreed, the tall brunette the first to break the silence.

"It would explain the lack of evil presence," Rei also concurred.

"And the fact that my computer can't analyse the strange power," Ami also agreed with a nod of her head.

"Ha! I told you it wasn't evil!" Usagi exclaimed, triumphant. "And neither is Tuxedo _Kamen_. I'm sure of it!"

_Finally…_

"Well, I guess it's getting late. At least we solved the mystery of the rose. We should meet up again soon and continue to discuss strategies though," Minako said, closing the meeting. At her words, everyone except Rei got up and started grabbing their school bags ready to leave. Rei started to collect their plates and dishes ready to take to the temple kitchen.

"Before we go I was hoping to invite you all to an event my mother is holding…" Ami started, getting the other four _senshi's_ attention immediately.

"Oo-Oo! What is it Ami?" Usagi jumped from one foot to another impatiently, always excited to hear of something new happening. She loved the arcade but there was only so much excitement it could offer before she conquered the new games when they came out.

Ami started to blush at all of their intense attention and continued, "My mother's hospital is holding a charity masquerade ball Saturday week to raise funds for neurological research. She said because she doesn't get to see me very often that I could go and I could also bring my friends too for company. So… I was hoping that you would all go with me?"

Minako and Usagi immediately hugged each other and jumped up and down screaming "A ball! A ball!" over and over. Rei and Makoto started arguing about who was going to look the hottest in a gown and mask, Rei arguing that she had prettier eyes and Makoto saying that they wouldn't be able to see her eyes so Makoto would of course look better because of her 'assets'.

"I guess that means you're all coming," Ami broke in quietly with a smile, glad that she wouldn't have to spend the night alone.

"Of course we're coming Ami-chan!" Makoto exclaimed. "You know what this means everyone, don't you?"

"We're going shopping!" They all cried in unison.

* * *

Please Read & Review! Sorry it's a little dialogue driven!

Thought I'd add a bit of light hearted fun in there at the end! Sorry, you'll have to wait a few chapter for the masquerade ball though! Hehehe...

.rose


End file.
